Without You
by SomeRandomKyleBroflovskiFan
Summary: [A StanXKyle SLASH fic] 'Five hundred twentyfive thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure a year...? Hope, Struggle, Triumph and of course, Love. Two friends, One exdraordinary year' .:Take a peek inside to see the actual, more detailed summery:.
1. It Was You

A/N: Hey, you guys! I'm not sure if you've read this in my profile or not, but this is one of the upcoming fics I had mentioned. The song, 'Without You' is at the beginning of each chapter, and will continue until the story's end. This fic has nothing to do with RENT. I just like the song, and it kinda made sense to the plot, I guess. Also this fic has IN NO WAY anything to do with 'VSU' (Vindicated part1, Stay part2, and Undiscovered part3). So u don't have to know anything to read this fic lol.

So, this is indeed a StanXKyle fic. No more pairings. Just SXK lol. The boys have completed high school as Kyle is attending Columbia University. And just to let u know, there is going to be A LOT of flashbacks. So if ur not clear about something, it'll probably be explained in later chapters. Seriously. I'm talkin' like at least one flashback a chap lol.

Okay, so this first chap is kinda like a prologue, i guess. Stan reflects on the past, and Kyle's horny heh heh XDD

Summary: Stan Marsh's future is coming back piece by piece gracefully. He has moved into an apartment in New York City with his bestfriend/fiance, Kyle Broflovski, the love of his life and they have just gotten a beautiful baby boy. Everything is going according to plan, but what happens when Stan's first love comes back into his life; haunting him as he gets weaker, and weaker to resist? What happens when that certain love is heroin? SLASH

Disclaimers: I don't own the song 'Without You' by Jonathan Larson, or the characters created by Matt and Trey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**WITHOUT YOU**_

_**"Without you the ground thaws**_

_**the rain falls**_

_**the grass grows..."**_

**IT WAS YOU:**

_Stan's POV:_

"No.. no. This shit's no good either" I began to crumple up another sheet of paper, and threw it towards the trash can, missing the target completely as it fell with the rest of the rejected balls of paper.

I was beginning to get frustrated with my song writing as I sat in my apartment at the table in the kitchen area clad in nothing but a pair of dark plaid blue boxers with the moon as my only source of light. I ran a hand through my black hair in distress before I rubbed my eyes roughly as I could hear the sounds of New York City-- the city that never sleeps-- outside. Apparently, I was no different tonight as I had felt guilty for not coming up with any good song ideas for a while now.

I stood from my chair as I got up and got a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water as I took a drink, and sat back down.

I turned my gaze over to the second room, the door partially open as I could just see my son, Jamie's, crib with him now fast asleep in it. I smiled warmly towards him, though I couldn't quite see him in the darkness of his room, but I knew he was there, resting peacefully. I was glad I kept him. I was thankful that I had took him when Wendy was going to put him up for adoption. I mean, he was my son too. I knew that it was really tough sometimes, but I couldn't help but feel so lucky...

"Stan? Baby, what are you doing up this late?" I heard a groggy voice ask from behind. I turned to see my fiance, and roommate, Kyle Broflovski, advancing towards me with a sheet draped low around his waist as I smiled just from the sight of him.

"I thought you were just gonna take care of Jamie before singing him to sleep again, and then come back to bed" he spoke softly in my ear, pouting cutely as I felt his arms wrap around me, and then a feverish kiss laid just below my earlobe, which made me shudder.

I turned slightly to meet his alluring green eyes so full of life. "I'm sorry, Ky," I breathed before meeting his lips in a searing kiss. "but I just felt so bad for not writing anything lately, and I can't come up with any good lyrics" I sighed as I turned my eyes to fall upon my blank piece of paper and pen, and leaned my head back on my lover's shoulder.

"Well, maybe I can help" Kyle suggested as he began to stroke my bare chest with his hand softly.

I smiled. "Dude, the reason why I insisted on you staying in bed while I fed the baby was so you could rest for your morning class tomorrow"

Kyle smiled back. "But, Stan," he began, his voice husky and so close to my ear again as his eyes looked dreamy. "the only reason why I woke up was cause I was so cold without you beside me to keep me warm."

He began to run his lips down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the crook. I tilted my head to the side in order to allow him better access as I watched his left hand continue to fondle the skin below my collarbone with my eyes half-open, enjoying the feeling.

The gold ring that I had given him glinted as I felt it rubbing along my chest. I can still always remember so clearly the day I had proposed, and how happy his smile was. I would never forget it. I could always still smell the fresh mountain air back in our quiet hometown, the way he looked so beautiful, and perfect that night, or the view on the town where I had taken him atop a hill with all the stars crashing into the horizon, sparkling as bright as diamonds. I knew I was in love as I still am to this day, and always will be. He was my hero as he had always stuck by me, and saved me from a most terrible life that I would've led if it wasn't for him. I had meant everything I had said that night...

**FLASHBACK:**

_It was nearing high school graduation soon as I led my boyfriend by the hand once we had stepped out of my parents' car, a smile widened along both our faces. The summer air swept along my skin as I practically pulled Kyle along as he tried to keep up with me. _

_"Come on, Stan," Kyle laughed. "where're we going?"_

_I turned a grin towards him, and his adorable curiosity. "Somewhere" I answered simply._

_"Oh, wait, I think I've been there before" he joked, wishing I'd be more specific._

_"... It's a surprise"_

_We soon began to reach the top of the hill as I still had a firm grasp on him, towing him behind me. The light breeze began to pick up a little once I had stopped at the edge before the lights below, and the sheet of night sky above, stars dusted across like a million little speckles millions of miles away. Kyle had never once let go of my hand, but instead squeezed it tighter as he looked upon the enchanting sight, his rich eyes sparkling with wonderment. His soft maroon curls began to sway with the breeze as a light grin graced upon his lips, admiring all that the hill overlooked._

_"Oh, Stan, it's beautiful" he smiled._

_I smiled back, shrugging. "Meh, I've seen prettier"_

_"Oh, yeah? Where's that? .. Elsewhere?" Kyle joked again._

_"No," I snickered as I let go of his hand, and turned to him. "he's right here" _

_Kyle simpered, giggling at my cheesy line as I cupped his neck, and gently stroked his cheek with my thumb, moving in closer to him. He slid his arms around my waist and my back as he deepened the kiss that we had shared between us. I pulled away, though, as I knew I had a few things left to say before I spoke tenderly, holding him close in my arms._

_"Kyle," I began. "I want to thank you for being here for me all this time .. Even when everything was shot to hell, you still believed in me. I was just stupid enough not to see you here in front of me sooner .. but I've realized now that it was you who held me as I cried over my breakup with Wendy. It was you who loved me all along even through all that time I slid into depression, and then into drug addiction... It was you who helped me quite those drugs, and complete high school as you had become my loving boyfriend .. And then it was you who had supported me when I had told you that I was gonna be a father. I still don't know why, but even then you didn't leave me. You just happily plopped down beside me and said that you've always wanted a baby..." I spoke with great affection. _

_I saw Kyle's eyes shimmer with tears building up as he smiled warmly, and lovingly towards me. _

_"And now it's you as we're graduating, and the baby will be coming soon. I just want you to know that .. without you, I would never have known what it feels like to be in love, or know what my life would be like if you weren't there in it.." _

_Tears of happiness began to spill from Kyle's eyes, rolling down as he admitted a small waver through his beautiful smile. _

_"You rescued me, and you've treated me with so much more care, and support than anyone I've ever known .. even my family... which is why I don't want to spend a single moment without you.." _

_I pulled away from his arms as I knelt down, taking his hands into mine. I looked up at him with such love, and devotion as his eyes widened at my gesture. "It's you, Kyle. It's always been you who I've been waiting to find my entire life... Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?" I brought out a small velvet box as I opened it, and presented an engagement ring to him, my eyes filled with such hope. _

_Tears of joy ran down my love's face as he smiled, excited. "Yes!" he nodded quickly, crying as his breaths were uneven with the biggest grin plastered on his face. "Yes!" _

_I grinned back at him as I took the ring out from it's case, and took Kyle's left hand before slipping the gold band around his finger, and then stood back up, tears now collecting in my eyes as well. I pulled him close, holding him tightly in my arms as I pressed our foreheads together._

_"I love you, Kyle" _

_"I love you too, Stan" _

_I wiped the shinning beads that left trials down from Kyle's glossy eyes, filled with fleeting joy before I pulled his lips into mine, kissing him ardently. He kissed me back vigorously as he pulled me down to the soft ground on top of him..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That night, we had made love under the stars for the first time as a betrothed couple. That night, I knew I had made the right step forward...

"Come on, baby. Come back to bed" Kyle pleaded sweetly.

"Okay.. I know I won't be able to fall asleep, though. I'm just not tired"

"Oh, I think I can make you pretty tired, Stan, once I get through with you" Kyle's voice was seductive.

I let a soft moan escape as Kyle's hand maintained caressing my chest, casually brushing past my hardening nipples. I could feel his hot breath on my skin sending shivers down my body before I turned my head towards his as his lips collided into mine with lust, me kissing him back fiercely. I was beginning to feel my lower regions stiffen as he began to explore my thighs with his hands before I felt his finger tips running along my excitement through the material so lightly. I gasped from the unexpected touch, which allowed him access inside my mouth before I moaned from deep within my throat as my erect manhood was left pulsating with a longing desire for more.

I then began to tug at his sheet, slipping it lower as it passed down against his groin, but Kyle had broken the kiss abruptly as he placed a hand on mine to stop me with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

Kyle's smile grew. "Lets move this to the bedroom, shall we?"

I smiled back equally as wide as I grabbed his hand, pulling me up to his level, and quickly made our way to our bedroom, and shut the door behind us as all the apartment was still with the exception of our room, and the active city outside that surrounded us...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go! Hope u guys enjoyed! More chapters to come! PLEASE tell me what you guys think in a review:D I'd love to hear from u!

Okay, this chap was kinda short, but the rest will probably be longer most likely. Okay so this chap was fluffy, but there will be drama, more romance, some angst, and more fluff to come XDD hehe the idea about the baby, Jamie, was based off of my wishes for a baby boy when I'm older :D AWW JAAAMMMIIEE XD!!

ANYWAY, again, PLEASE REVIEW!! XDD

Peace Out! XP

PS

StanXKyle4eva!XD


	2. I'll Cover You

A/N: Hey guys! This chap is called 'I'll Cover You', and it's mainly about the schedule of StanXKyle's average day.

Alright, I'm trying so hard to make this about Stan and Kyle. Cause usually after u have a baby, everything is usually about... well, the baby lol. And I'm really trying to keep Stan and Kyle's love, and sex life fucking hot like horny kids should be lol. Also, there was a debate on if they should still swear as much when they've got Jamie, but then I though, "it isn't South Park if I don't have them all just fucking swearing" lol. So, I just have them swear when the baby's not around. God, and I know absolutely nothing about babies. I found myself asking for baby books, and searching that kind of stuff on the web. I felt grown up, or something... and that scared me lol.

Kenny makes an appearance in here. I've decided to not make him dirt poor, though. He's a perv, and everything, but he's just not completely broke. Also, there's an OC in here, but she'll probably only occurs in this chap, and she's only here to help you guys understand StanXKyle's past a little bit better. Since a lot of people were confused, and some even got false information, I've tried to clear most things up as best I can through this chap's flashback :). The rest of the flashbacks will probably go in order starting from Stan's breakup with Wendy in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or characters in this chapter (except for Charlotte lol)

And now onto the chapter. Enjoy :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"... Without you, the seeds root,**_

_**the flowers bloom,**_

_**the children play..."**_

**I'll Cover You:**

_Kyle's POV:_

I felt my heart leap out of my chest, quickening in it's pace as I heard the baby crying in the other room, and immediately sat up in a rushed fashion. I hastily flicked off my set alarm that was supposed to go off in two minutes, which stated that it was 5:58 am at the moment. I darted up, and out of bed, as I threw a housecoat around me.

Right on time. Jamie was hungry.

I heard a low sound as I was tying the bathrobe around my waist. Stan was beginning to stir.

"Shh," I shushed him with my lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll take this one" My voice was soft and affectionate as I left him with one last couple small tender kisses.

"Okay" I heard him mumble before falling back to sleep with a light smile as I scurried out and into the baby's room.

"Oh, Jamie," I baby talked with my lips pursed as I lifted him out from his crib. "you're absolutely right. It _is_ breakfast time. Yes it is." Jamie was wailing as I made my way to the kitchen, bouncing him in my arms for comfort. As soon as I had prepared the formula, warming it up, and in a bottle, I brought it to his lips as his tiny hands grasped around it while I supported it as to not let it drop. He seemed to be satisfied with his milk as I smiled down at him.

He looked so much like Stan with those entrancingly broad blue eyes, and charcoal hair, which was beginning to come in quite nicely. Of course I was nowhere in there. Didn't take a genius to figure that one out... but I still treated him like my own son with all my heart...

I wiped his mouth, and burped Jamie as as he was finished with the formula, and held him up to check if he needed a change. As soon I took the smallest whiff, I immediately cringed from the strong smell. Yep. Definitely needed a clean diaper, alright.

I began to make my way back to the baby room, continuing with my baby talk, which I obviously couldn't control, as Stan appeared from the bedroom in his boxers, pulling a t-shirt down over himself, and yawned before he stretched his arms. He spotted me with tired eyes, and a blissful smile as he made his way towards me and the baby, me smiling back.

"Good morning" he grinned, pulling us closer.

"Morning" I replied, beaming as he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Hi'ya, Jamie" he turned to his biological son using more baby talk as he used his fingers to tickle his tiny stomach. Jamie laughed.

Stan, and I both smiled widely, and lovingly at the baby. Jamie had sure brought out sides of Stan, and I that I'm sure we never saw in ourselves before. I mean, I found myself grinning so much when ever he did the smallest thing, or speaking baby talk without even thinking, or waking up in a snap every time he so much as made a sound at night. I found myself loving someone in such a way I had never known before. Just like a parent would love their child.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just have to change him" I told Stan before I took my step forward.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll do that. You just get in the shower already," Stan stopped me, and took the baby with a kind smile. "You've only got so much time."

"Okay," I smiled back as I pecked him gratefully on the cheek. "Thanks."

He nodded before I quickly made my way to the bathroom, and then turned the water on before I slipped my robe off, stepping inside under the steamy streams. The pressure felt good on my chest as all the warm droplets drizzled down my body. I sighed contently as I could feel myself relaxing in the surrounding mist. I then made to grab the soap, rubbing it along my naked skin over every crevasse as I washed away the after-sex stickiness Stan, and I had conjured up last night.

I smiled to myself remembering it well as I began to wash my right upper arm, over my tattoo of the star of David, and giggled to myself. Stan always had a tattoo fetish. I was actually thinking of getting another one customized as a wedding gift just for him on my left ass cheek.

I felt my stomach leap in excitement from these thoughts. The wedding was coming soon. Three months, in fact, on May 17th. It was nothing big. Just a small celebration with close family and friends, for we had very little money to spend, but in spite of the small financial problem, I was convinced that it would be perfect. Hell, as long as it was with Stan, then that was perfect enough for me... along with a honeymoon at the end of course. I could feel a perverted smile cross my expression.

I reached for the shampoo, and lathered it into my curls with my fingers roughly as I washed the white bubbles away.

Plus, after the wedding, I'll be able to adopt Jamie as I'll finally become a father with Stan. This was so exciting for me. Stan keeps telling me that when I do, though, _nothing will change_. He says that I've _been more of a father throughout these past 7 months, which is saying a lot more than some lame-ass piece of paper_. I, however, say that it will for me. No more awkward conversations with other people when I have to say that I'm not really Jamie's official father, or anything of the kind...

Soon enough, I had stepped out of the shower after I had stopped the flow of water, and wrapped a white towel around my waist, completing the rest of my bathroom duties.

I emerged out of the washroom a few minutes after, feeling my newly shaven chin, and walked back to the bedroom as Stan whistled at me once he saw me with nothing but a towel on. I snorted in laughter, flipping him off jokingly...

I came back out not long after with clean clothes on as I made my way towards Stan at the table in the kitchen as he was eating his toast while he drank his coffee, and watching our old cheap 12 inch screen television with his glasses on. We just had the news channel, and if we were lucky, we could find a show of Family Guy once in awhile if we really messed around with the antennas.

"Hey" I greeted him as I dropped my bag by Stan, and went to grab a cup of coffee myself, pouring it into a mug.

"Hey," he replied, grinning. "I read Jamie a story before putting him down for his morning nap."

"Great." I spoke cheerfully as I brought some milk out from the fridge.

I began to sip at the hot liquid to wake myself up any further than I hadn't already been awakened.

"So, what're you planning for today?" I had asked curiously, putting my coffee aside, and pulling him closely like I had the previous night from behind.

"Well, I was actually thinking of taking Jamie back to the park after I take a quick shower," Stan answered softly, nuzzling his head against my own. "and then after you get home, it's back to work at the restaurant."

I nodded. "Tell Kenny I said, 'hi'"

"Sure."

I sighed. Truth be told, I really just wanted to stay here with Stan, and the baby. But no, I had to go to university. Before all this in July when Jamie was born, and then on winter break, I actually got to be around. But now as I had to go back to school, I found myself missing out on a lot of baby stuff. The only times I saw Jamie was in the morning, before he went down for the night, and then those times when he would wake up in the middle of his sleep when he was discomforted. And then, I only saw Stan in the morning as well, sometimes between classes, before he left for work at around 7:00 in the evening or so, and then once he got home from around 10:30 pm to midnight. I always made sure of getting some alone time with my fiance before we actually went to sleep. Plus, I have to study so fucking much. It was so hectic, and overwhelming. I feel so bad for missing out on the family that I'm trying to build...

I turned my eyes to him as I examined his handsome, enthralling features. He stared back at me with his sweet, morning-exasperated blue eyes with evening-colored tousled hair, his glasses perched on his nose, making him look so goddamn cute.

"You know, you look pretty damn sexy with glasses" I spoke closely with a growl.

Stan laughed, amused. "Are you kidding? I look like a douche bag in these things" he said, tearing them off.

I snickered. Stan's always hated wearing glasses even though he was completely blind without them. He says they make him look like a dweeb. I actually think they make him look hot, and provocative, but he'd never believe me if I said so no matter how many times I would try to convince him.

I shrugged it off as I grabbed a seat beside him, smiling widely as I took my mug back in my hands, and stole a few drinks with this smirk on my face before I changed the subject.

"You know, Stan," I began with a hint of slyness in my tone. "Valentine's Day is coming up soon." Stan went wide-eyed for a second as he looked panicked. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"No," he began to chuckle nervously. "of course I didn't forget, Kyle"

I began to crack up. "It's alright, dude. I just realized it too. I don't even have a gift yet either" I laughed at the reaction I was hoping to get out of Stan as I admitted this to him, which made him relax quite a bit.

"Oh, god, I don't have a lot of money" Stan fidgeted as he ran a hand through his bed head of dark hair, pondering.

"Meh. It's okay, Stan. This year's been pretty rough financially" I brushed my finger tips over the engagement ring I had bought him after he had gotten me mine, and then up his forearm friendly. "Don't worry about anything expensive this time. I mean, just you, and a card's good enough."

"Aww, no way, babe. I gotta do something for you for Valentines.. I mean, it's _Valentine's Day _for Christ's sake" He looked at me as if I was insane for even thinking of nothing special as he smiled kindly, squeezing my hand gently, which was still resting on his forearm.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Kyle. You're important to me, and I wanna show you just how much."

He smiled at me lovingly as I tried my hardest to fight the blushing grin that was beginning to consume my face. I began to try hiding it in my coffee as I drank the last few drops before I checked my watch.

"Shit, dude, I should get going" I announced as I stood, grabbing my bag, and slinging it over my shoulder.

Stan got up as well as he walked with me to the front door. "Alright, I'll see you later," He smiled warmly towards me with fondness. "I love you, Ky."

My heart skipped a beat as it always has whenever he proclaimed his love as I was beaming before I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Stan"

His smile widened, sliding his arms around my waist as he kissed me goodbye slowly at first with heat as I couldn't help but return it with equal passion. God, I really didn't want to leave him...

"By the way, last night was fucking incredible" I pulled away from his enticing lips, whispering.

"Mmm.. It really was" Stan's voice was raspy, his lips almost touching mine again.

"You up for yet another night after work?" I spoke softly, and seductively.

Stan smirked, groping behind me through my jeans as he let this arousing sort of grunt sound escape. "You bet your hot ass, Kyle"

"I know I can't lose that bet" I laughed.

"Well, actually, you're ass is kinda mine tonight"

"Hey, who says you get to be on top this time?"

"Cause I call it"

I glared at him, pouting playfully before I sighed in defeat for this time as I quickly glanced at my watch over Stan's shoulder.

"Okay, now I really gotta go" I declared before Stan pulled me in for one final kiss. It was so passionate, and captivating that I really thought Stan was trying to make me reconsider about leaving today. I was pushed up against the door roughly with our lips still intact, his tongue thrust into my mouth as our bodies were pressed against each other. I broke the kiss abruptly by turning my head to the side as I tried to resist him, but Stan had instead taken to my neck.

"Jesus Christ, Stan," I panted. "wait for getting me hard until tonight."

"Why can't I have you now?" he breathed hotly on my skin. "I don't want you to go, Ky. I miss you too much"

Great. Now he had to go and break my heart. I really didn't want to go either. I wanted to stay right there in his arms, but I knew what had to be done. "Come on, dude, you know I gotta go," I spoke barely above a whisper as I gently pried him off my neck. "but I promise that I'll be waiting right here for you after you get home, and I'll definitely make the wait worth you're while." My voice was low, and husky as I gave him a wink.

"... Alright," he sighed, stepping back. "but would it kill you to just have at least _one_ sick day?" Stan pouted, obviously trying to look his cutest... and it was working.

"Dude, stop that" I laughed, pushing him lightly before I opened the door behind me. "I'll see you tonight.. Love you"

"Love you too."

The door was shut softly behind me as I began to rush over onto the subway, and to the corner of Broadway, and west 116th street to Columbia University, feeling remorse for leaving him. I had felt such regret that I almost turned and went back, but I kept my pace up as I may have looked behind several times, but never actually did I turn and ditch my class.

The rest of the day, I had anticipated for the long awaited nights with Stan to occur again as I was constantly wishing for time to somehow speed up, but never once did any god answer my plea...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stan's POV:_

"Aww, he's so adorable! What's his name?" I looked up towards the woman who had sat on the other side of the park bench I had been sitting on as I rocked Jamie in his stroller beside me. She had to be in her late 20s.. maybe early 30s.. at the very _least_ 10 years older than me. She wore a red winter coat, and a poof ball hat over her chestnut hair not very different than my own old hat that I had now given to Jamie, which sat atop his head as he cooed, playing with one of his toys.

"Jamie" I replied to her question.

"Aww, that's such a sweet name. How old is he?"

"About 7 months now" I smiled. "What about your daughter?" I pointed over to the area of the monkey bars where a little blonde-haired girl climbed.

"Oh, that's Emily. She's 7 years old now" she turned to her daughter, grinning proudly.

I nodded as I continued to roll Jamie's stroller back, and forth before I turned my eyes back to him for a second, smiling down at him as I kept a watchful eye.

"I'm Charlotte, by the way" she reached her winter-gloved hand to me for a handshake.

"Stan" I smiled, taking her hand.

A pause was collected as I sat back in my seat, relaxing.

"So, seven months, can I assume his mother's around somewhere?" she inquired, brightly, and curiously as she picked up the conversation again.

"Oh.. uh..." I stumbled, not sure how to explain at first before I cracked a smile nervously, wondering how to begin.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," she clamped her hands over her mouth with an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to invade your personal life-"

"No, it's fine" I assured her, waving her off. She was definitely one of those inquisitive people, always not exactly sure of when she would cross the line with her questions, but it didn't bother me. She was simply curious, and I had no problem answering anyone's questions if they were genuinely interested. "Actually, there is no mother."

"Oh, god, I know what that's like. It's really hard being a young single parent, isn't it?"

"Well, actually, I'm not in this alone. Instead of one father, Jamie has two" I corrected her with ease.

"Oh," she perked up with a bright grin, completely unfazed of my being openly gay. "that's great that you have someone." Charlotte began to lean back in her seat as well as she watched Emily play, and then looked up at the cloudy sky over the park before she spoke again. "If you don't mind me saying so, Stan, I think you're extremely lucky to have found a man like that with such commitment. It's so hard to find one these days" she spoke kindly with a hint of depression in her voice.

I smiled lightly to myself. I did feel lucky. Kyle was always so supporting of me, and caring no matter what I did. Long after Wendy, and I had broken up, I found out she was pregnant with my child sometime later when I was in a relationship with Kyle during senior year, and he couldn't have been any more positive about it. Jesus, it was such a shock...

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Hey, faggot" _

_I looked up from my notebook that I was writing in to find Cartman sitting in front of me on one of the picnic benches outside our school. "Hey, fatass" I replied._

_"Why the hell aren't you leaving yet? School's over for the day, dumb ass" _

_I laughed inwardly as I rolled my eyes. Cartman still sucked ass at being nice. "I dunno," I answered. "Kyle said he had to study for his physics test that's coming up, so I have nothing better to do." I shrugged as I began to go back to writing. _

_"Oh my fucking god, Stan, get a life. I bet you you're writing yet another love song in there for the Jew"_

_I blushed as soon as I heard this, cause he was right. I actually was writing another song for my boyfriend at the moment. But what could I say? I was a fool in love. "Yeah, so, why do you care?" I asked as I stood from where I had sat, and started to walk back inside to my locker while Cartman followed at my side._

_"Because, dumb ass, he's using his evil Jew powers to suck the life out of you" he spoke, trying to warn me._

_"Okay, dude, I think you're the one who needs to get a life" I laughed as I began to open my locker, and pack the books I needed._

_"No, Stan, I'm seriously. Look at what he's done to you now. He's turned you from an average macho guy who dated Wendy Testaburger for fuck's sake into a fucking ass master"_

_"Okay, dude, I know I should be used to you, and Kyle hating each other by now, but still, stop saying shit like that about him. He didn't force me into it," I defended Kyle. "We started dating after Wendy, and I were long over. I did that all on my own, and I'd pick him over her any day."_

_"Look, asshole, I'm just trying to save your ass before you fall in love with the no good dirty Jew"_

_I glanced at him with a smirk as I took my bag out, and closed my locker. "Dude, don't you think you're a little late? We've been together for quite some time now. Things are getting pretty serious."_

_"Ugh, please spare me the details of your guys' love life. Seriously," Cartman spoke tiredly as he backed off. "I give up if you save it."_

_"Deal"_

_"Kay. Later, faggot"_

_"See you, fatass"_

_As I zipped up my backpack, kids were beginning to clear out of the halls as some stayed talking. Most of these people were girls just gossiping, and shit. I normally didn't care for that crap, but as I caught a conversation two girls were having close enough for me to hear, I couldn't help but listen in once I heard my name._

_"Yeah, it was Stan Marsh! It's his!" a girl spoke, excited about something._

_"Oh, my god! I never heard that!" the other one gasped._

_"You didn't?" the first girl looked shocked. "Everybody knows! She's already six months along!"_

_"Really?" the second looked confused. "But she doesn't look it at all"_

_"Oh, god, I know! Wendy's just one of those girls who'll never get fat even through pregnancy!"_

_I felt my eyes widen, my heart beginning to race. I was completely frozen as I had stopped breathing for a second. Did I just hear that correctly? Wendy's pregnant... and I'M the father?! I immediately threw my bag over my shoulder as I marched straight towards Wendy as she was at her locker, and just about to leave._

_"Wendy," I shouted, my voice starting to go a bit higher as a result of panicking. "Is it true that you're carrying my child?!"_

_She jumped, startled as I had surprised her before her look of fear had become more at ease, and nodded. "Yes, Stan, it's yours."_

_"You... We... How... When the fuck were you planning on telling me this?" I flailed my hands about, baffled, all at once feeling shock, fear, anger, stupidity, and betrayal. I didn't give a shit if I was starting a scene!_

_"Well, Stan, I didn't think it would matter. I'm putting it up for adoption. You don't want it, I don't want it, so I thought to give it away." I looked at her, feeling extremely overwhelmed with mixed feelings. Did my opinion not matter? Jesus Christ, It was my fucking kid too! What about my say in this? "I don't want a child yet" she told me, her tone becoming stern._

_"What if I do, though, huh? What if I want the baby?" I yelled at her, pissed that she would just assume what I would want. I couldn't imagine how she could just give it up like that! I could never do that! I mean, it was a baby, not a sweater she could just fucking return. I felt responsible, which I completely was, so I felt the need to take that responsibility. _

_"Fine," she began to shout back at me. "you can have it! Just don't come crying to me when you can't handle it cause I will have no part in raising it! I won't give up the life I've worked so hard for!" she pointed her finger at me angrily before she spun in the opposite direction, and left for the double doors leading outside._

_I glared at her back angrily before she was out of sight, and then turned to leave as well through the side exit as everyone watched after the both of us as they had seen us fighting, and screaming at each other._

_Soon enough, my feet had taken me to Starks Pond without a thought as I sat on a log, the glistening water before me, shimmering as the sun's rays of light lay upon it. I sat in thought, trying to calm down to let this whole thing sink in as I began to toss skipping stones, slicing against the pond's surface. They leapt many a time, some going far, and others failing to succeed in distance. Thoughts ran through my head, replaying themselves over, and over again. They had never ceased to end as I had stayed there until the orange sun had completely sunk behind the horizon after I had watched it set, leaving the moon to rise, the sky to darken, and the stars to reappear once more above me._

_I stood after a while as I began to make my way back home, the same thoughts haunting my mind as I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets._

_What had I gotten myself into...? I was gonna be a father..._

_My parents will hate me even more than they already do. First I'm a junkie, then I'm gay, now I'm gonna have a baby? I'm surprised they haven't disowned me already. Mom hasn't spoken a word for months now, and if she talked to my dad, it wouldn't be much. The only thing I hear pass her lips now, and again is usually her muttering to herself, saying positive things about me as she's trying to convince herself of all these things that I'm not. She won't believe that the son she raised is a hopeless case. Dad doesn't like to speak to me either. He'll talk to my mom, but just not to me. Every time I come into the room, or through the front door, I see the disappointed glare he holds against me. I know I'm dead to him as I can see the shame in his eyes. All goes silent whenever I step in. There's a tension between us that just never seems to go away. _

_I couldn't go home. Just not yet. Instead, I began to make my way to Kyle's house-- the only one who understood me at all. I just needed to talk to him about this if only for a moment._

_I felt my heart wrench through a jolt of fear once the thought had hit me about the results of having a baby once I told Kyle. He may have stuck with me so far, but I'm sure he wouldn't for a baby. A kid changes everything, and he had such a vivid life planned out for himself, and I knew that there was no baby in it.. at least not this early on. A child would ruin that dream of his... he would never want to stay with me now.. and I couldn't blame him either after all the stupid shit I've done. This time would be the last straw for him._

_I was battling at this point to hold my tears from the thought of losing Kyle. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and now he might as well be gone. I bit my lip as I rang the doorbell to his house, and waited for my call to be answered while I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Mr. Broflovski was the one to answer the door as he let me in with a kind smile, and then directed me with his pointer finger that Kyle was up in his room studying. I went up the staircase as I tried to sooth myself, willing myself not to cry before knocking frantically on his bedroom door._

_"Ma, I said, I'm not hungry. I have to study" he spoke, muffled by his closed door._

_As soon as I had heard his sweet voice, everything instantly was let loose without notice as I broke down into tears. "Kyle, please, just open the door" I sobbed uncontrollably, pleading._

_"Stan?" I heard him, alarmed, and concerned before the door was swung open. I shaded my eyes in embarrassment. He looked at me in my hysterical state, worried before I felt him pull me strongly into his arms as I wept on his shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

_I tried to speak, but found it impossible through my sobs as I couldn't get my words out. Kyle tried to follow what I was trying to say, but then thought it best if I were to calm down first as he took me into his room, and shut the door quietly behind us. We sat on the edge of his bed as he held me in his arms as I just cried, hunched over, whispering his name through my tears again, and again. He began to breathe soothing words in my ear as I couldn't seem to stop, reaching up, and stroking the back of my head comfortingly._

_"Hold on. I'll be right back" he told me. I nodded as he wiped my tears away before he kissed my temple, and stepped out of his room, shutting the door softly._

_I began to tremble as my breath quickened in its unevenness, feeling sick to my stomach. I felt cold without his arms around me..._

_However, Kyle came back shortly just as he had promised he would with a glass of water, which he gave to me. I thanked him as I sipped at it, trying my best to stop my quivering breathing. He sat back down, this time on the floor, kneeling in front of me, and started rubbing my thighs for comfort as he looked up at me, listening intently like a kid sitting on the carpet just waiting for story time to begin before I took deep, calming breaths, my head bowed._

_"I wuh-won't take up m-much of your tuh-time..." I hiccuped._

_"It's okay, dude. I've got all night" Kyle smiled kindly._

_"Duh-don't you have to s-study?"_

_"Meh, so I'll get a B this time. It's no big deal. You're more important."_

_I watched the loving smile he held, knowing it would be lost soon after I would try to give my explanation. I wouldn't be more important in a matter of seconds..._

_"Kyle, I... pluh-please, don't h-hate me" I was still hyperventilating a bit, most of my tears dried out as I set the glass of water down._

_"Why? What is it?" he asked gently as he took one of my limp hands, and gave it a squeeze. _

_I sighed shakily before I continued. "...Wuh-Wendy had never told me all t-these months, but I had just fuh-found out today that she's pregnant with m-my child," I began, trying my best to keep calm. "and she was originally g-gonna put it up for adoption without telling me, buh-but I said that I would r-raise it myself if she wouldn't... I'm gonna be a father, Ky... and I understand if you don't w-want to be a part of this..." I told him my story as I wavered, and continued to hiccup. "I uh-understand if you want 'us' to end." _

_Kyle sat there looking shocked, and amazed at first before a tiny smile danced across his lips as he stood up, and dropped, sitting down beside me on the bed. "I've always wanted a baby" he grinned. _

_I looked up towards him, surprised at his reaction. "Y-yeah, but so soon...? Kyle, you have a chance to get out of this. You still have a chance to save the fuh-future you've always dreamed of living, and I don't w-want to stand in the way of that."_

_"Stan, if that dream doesn't have you in it, then maybe it's time to start building a new dream" Kyle pulled me close._

_"I'll only w-weigh you down" I sniffed. "No matter what I do, I can't stop fucking up. I'm just a fucking fuh-failure."_

_"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about," Kyle purred as he held me, trying to console me. "and you didn't do anything wrong, dude. You were upset back then, which made you do stupid things like drugs. We're entitled to make mistakes, and I think you've learned from yours. You didn't screw up this time, Stan. This whole Wendy breakup was just the beginning of a domino effect." _

_I cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I just would've thought the last piece would've fallen by now."_

_Kyle used his finger on my chin to turn my head to face him as he looked me right in the eyes. "I think the worst is over, Stan. I think you'll make a fine dad. I mean, I know it'll be really hard, but it's doable.. I love you, and I can tell you that you are not doing this alone. I'm not going anywhere.. I'll always be right here."_

_He lay a kiss lovingly on my lips for assurance as I returned it before we broke apart, are eyes beginning to open again slowly as I had just began to realize the choice he had just made._

_"So, we're really gonna... try? We're really gonna do this?" I breathed._

_"Yeah," Kyle smiled warmly as he cupped my neck gently, his fingertips brushing my jaw line. "we're gonna have a baby..."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were starting to quiet down at the restaurant as I began to wipe the tables down, and refill the pepper and salt shakers, and ketchup bottles. The last couple tables were beginning to finish up, and leave as the chairs were starting to get stacked up, the music had been stopped, and the open sign had been changed to 'closed'. I glanced at the big clock on the wall to see that it was just a bit past 11:00. Only a bit more time to go as it was closing time.

"Hey, Stan," Kenny swept by me with a broomstick as he was cleaning up the floors. "so what are you doing with Kyle for Valentines Day?"

I looked up behind my shoulder, and turned towards my fellow waiter. "Oh, I don't know yet, but we'll probably just do something at home"

"What?" Kenny stopped his sweeps. "Why not take him out?"

"Cause, dude, I don't have enough money to pay the rent, for food, all the bills, for the baby stuff AND go out somewhere"

"Well, you could... wait never mind"

"What? Come on, tell me. What is it?"

"You'll see" Kenny smirked

I eyed him before reluctantly turning back to cleaning up. Goddamn Kenny for getting me interested. He loves doing that to people. He hasn't changed one bit since the last time I had seen him in 11th grade before I had ran into him, job-hunting a year later here in New York. He had moved away from South Park when we were 16 going on 17, leaving Kyle, Cartman and I to ourselves. Damn, was he shocked when he had found out that Kyle and I were together, had had a baby, and were getting married. I distinctly remember he had asked, ... _How long was I away? _After that, it was like he never was. I asked him to be my best man as he had offered me a job to work as a waiter in the restaurant he, and his dad had started up, and it was kinda almost like old times again...

Kenny, and I were the ones to leave, and lock up the place before we jumped into his old truck as he was giving me a ride home. He cranked on the heat to warm us from the gnawing February air outside as he brought out a flask, taking a good swig of the hard liquor in an attempt to warm up. He offered me some as I accepted with a smile, and downed a good two gulps, my face twisting in response to the biter tasting drink. I kept it in my hands while Kenny drove me back to my apartment, making sure he wouldn't get too drunk until after he had gotten back home.

"So, how's Jamie?" Kenny asked, starting a conversation.

"He's great," I smiled. "he's starting to crawl now, and it's the funniest thing to show him a mirror. He's just so entertained by it"

"That's great, man. Can he say anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet," I sighed. "but according to the baby book, he's not supposed yet."

"Well, you never know. He could turn out to be an early bloomer, or something"

"Yeah," I considered, nodding. "That's true."

It didn't take long before we had made it outside my building. Once we were at a full stop, I shifted out, and leaned on the side of the car with my forearm, looking my best man in the eye.

"Thanks for the ride, dude"

"No problem, man"

"..Oh, and by the way, Kyle says 'hi'" I remembered.

"Well, tell him I say 'hi' back" Kenny smiled warmly. "I'll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow"

"Wait," I stopped him. "what were you gonna say about what I could afford to do with Kyle for Valentines Day?"

Kenny grinned. "Forget about it. You'll know when the time comes"

I gave the guy a puzzled look before shutting the door in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? I couldn't seem to find the answer as I was left puzzled in the cold once Kenny had sped away along the bustling streets of New York City. He was a mystery, that guy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle's POV:

"Yes, ma, I know but-"

"Kyle, do not interrupt me when I am speaking to you" my mother scolded me over the phone. "Now, I said that I would go along with this new life plan of yours, but you can't just expect to live off of Stanley's job alone. You need one too."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just so tough with university, and the ba-"

"Oh, and don't get me started on your slipping grades, young man. You need to bring them up..."

I stood from my seat, rubbing my eyes as I made my way to the window, and peered out at the busy streets, and many city lights going on for miles. My mother's weekly phone calls were starting to ware me out.

"Is a 90 really so much lower than a 95?"

"Of course it is, Kyle. You must do better. Next time you'll be saying something as ridiculous as a 75 isn't so bad"

I sighed, deciding to start being more submissive. "Okay, I'll do better"

"Well, I should hope so..."

Just then, I heard a sound of keys unlocking the door, and then saw Stan come through, smiling once he saw me as he set his keys on the counter, shed his coat off, quickly stole a check on the baby in his crib before coming back towards me with a grin. I grinned back, excited to see him as he made his way over to me, and wrapped his arms around my torso from behind.

"Hey" he whispered passionately before he began to kiss the point in between my ear and jaw line.

"Hey" I replied, turning my head to meet his feverish lips, completely forgetting about my meddlesome mother on the line.

"Kyle... KYLE!" I heard a tiny distant voice scream.

I jumped as I broke away from the kiss, and immediately brought the phone back up to my ear. "Oh god, sorry mom." I cringed, mentally slapping myself as Stan went back to my neck. It was hard to handle horny Stan, and my mother at the same time.

"Just what is going on over there?"

"Umm..."

I could feel Stan's hard on pushing against me from behind as he lifted my my right short sleeve over my shoulder, exposing my permanent body ink of the six pointed star. I then felt his raspy breathing on it as he began to graze his lips, and teeth along the area of my skin on my upper arm with lust before he breathed a small grunt as I tried to ignore the warm sensation.

"Umm..."

Stan's hand was starting to then find its way up my t-shirt as I felt the draft from the window, feeling my aroused nipples with his fingers. I tried so hard to stifle the sounds that were dying to escape.

"Kyle, answer me!"

"_Umm_..." I whimpered.

My erection was very visible in my loose black sweatpants, and once my fiance squeezed, and stroked my erect groin area, I couldn't take it a second longer as I let out a surprised moan, but then changed it into words.

"OhIThinkIHearTheBabyCryingI'llCallYouLaterMaLoveYouBye" I spoke so fast, eager to take Stan to bed.

Before she had a chance to speak, I hung up quickly, and spun around, practically pouncing on my lover with my lips causing him to stumble back a step. I had been waiting all day for this. I pressed our throbbing members together as I began to grind are hips against each other's, continuing to kiss him ardently. Stan moaned as his face twisted in pleasure. God, I wanted him so bad.

I then pulled him into the bedroom before I shut the door quickly, and attacked him with my lips as I worked with his belt, ripping it off in one swift motion. Stan's tongue found it's way into my mouth as I welcomed it with mine, tangling around each other while I worked with the button, and zipper on his pants before tearing them off along with his boxers. Stan pulled out of the kiss, and began to pull my t-shirt up as I lifted my arms vertically to the ceiling to allow him to pull it over my head. It was left strewn on the floor by his pants, and boxers, forgotten about as I tore at the buttons on his white open-collared shirt, and pushed it frantically over his shoulders, and down his arms to the ground so that he was fully exposed. Fuck, he was just so beautifully hot.

I pushed him onto the bed before I climbed over top of him, my kisses vigorously rough as my hands felt around his irresistible body. I couldn't get enough of how goddamn inevitably sexy he was. Stan kept are kiss intact as he flipped me over, and pinned me down, our lips embracing the other's fiercely. I was very aware of the pulse pumping through my body as Stan's bare stomach, and then his arousal brushed my own, which was still pushing against my pants, harder than ever. I moaned into the kiss before Stan pulled my sweatpants off as we were both left completely naked.

As Stan quickly reached over into a bedside drawer to pull out protection, and lubrication, and applied them to himself, I just watched in anticipation, my body sending small shivers in spite of how hot, and sweaty I felt. He lent down again, as the kiss this time was slow and feverish, me kissing him back with equal passion before he broke away, and I felt him push slowly inside me. My expression contorted in pain, and pleasure as he worked up a slow, steady pace, caressing my excitement below. Once I got used to the feeling, and Stan was beginning to pump into me faster, I grabbed a hold on his thighs, pulling him deeper. He groaned in ecstasy as we both began to reach our climax. And I knew that this moment was sure as hell worth more than every waiting minute of any day waiting for Stan...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There. I'm finally finished lol. More chaps are on their way :D Please tell me what you guys think, and review! Your comments mean so much to me.

Peace Out! XP

PS

StanXKyle4eva!XD


End file.
